We do what we have to
by crashphuk
Summary: HGSS i'm horrible at Summaries. A better one inside. Hermione finshes he seventh year and finds that predjuides is running high. She runs into someone she thought she'd never see again. Can she help him?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my second story on fanfiction, my first wasn't planned out and didn't have very good writing, and it was more of a rushed little thing that I didn't even finish. This story however I put a lot more thought into and have an outline for. I'm still getting used to fanfictions format though.

Pairing: Severus Snape, Hermione Granger.

Rating: I thin I'll rate it M the whole way through, just in case.

**WARNING:** THIS STORY IS POST HALF-BLOOD PRICE, there for there will be tons and tons of spoilers during this story. I suggest you read the newest book before you even think about looking at this story. Thank you.

Summary: When Hermione chose finishing school over her two best friends things seem to get a bit tense between them. Between finishing her seventh year and realizing that because Voldemort is now back in power, prejudice now stands out more then ever and she meets someone she never thought she'd see again.

I suck at Summaries.

I also need a beta reader for this story, if anyone is interested, notify me in a review.

* * *

We do what we have to

_Prologue_

Professor Albus Dumbledore was positive that there would be a hole in his rug next time he looked.

Pacing back and forth, over top of said rug, was a very angry and distressed Severus Snape. Folding His hands together neatly on his desk, Albus studied the young man in front of him calmly. In the Wizarding world, age was something you rarely worried about and technically Severus Snape was still young. His experiences and stony expressions could tell you otherwise however. No, this man was anything but young. In fact, it seemed as if he had lived longer then anyone.

"You knew that it would come to this, Severus." The older wizard stated calmly.

"No." Snape replied stiffly. "Damn Albus, this isn't the only way. There has to be a loophole." He dumped himself in the chair across the desk, tapping his had repeatedly on the arm of the chair. He was tense.

"You know very well that we have been over and over all possible ways, Severus." Albus said. Snape looked up; meeting the other mans eyes. His shoulder length lank black hair framed a face that no longer bothered to hide the emotions he was feeling. He looked tired and worn out, sorrow; regret and loneliness filled his eyes.

"I will not kill you, Albus." He began shakily. "I won't be able to do it. I will fail when the time comes and we will be in a worse position then we were before. I can't do it."

Silence. It covered them like a blanket as Dumbledore watched Severus. If anyone had failed it was he. He had failed the young man in front of him. He hadn't been able to protect him when he was a boy, from joining Voldemort's ranks in the first place. When he returned to him, he had sent him back into the ranks time and time again as a spy for information. Voldemort had fallen, and fourteen years latter he had once again sent Snape back into Voldemort's clutches, and for what? He had been tortured and information rarely came to Snape. And now the one fatal piece of information they received meant he had to ask Snape to kill one of their own. He had truly failed the man in front of him.

"Severus," he began. "We are in a war. War is much like chess, as you know, I recall you beating me once or twice at the game-"

"Twelve times."

"-So you very well know that chess is similar to war. Sometimes you have to sacrifice the weaker pieces, such as a pawn, for the stronger pieces, like the bishop and the queen. That way they will have a better chance at checking the king." Albus finished

"For Potter." Snape spat.

"Yes for Harry. And for young Mr. Malfoy as well."

"I should have never taken the oath." Snape lowered his head into his hands. Breathing heavily. "Even if Bella expected me to be a traitor."

"That's exactly it Severus. Bellatrix Lestrange expected you and if you had not taken the unbreakable oath so would have Narcissa. Draco needs your protection; he is only sixteen and is trying to protect his family from Voldemort. You can get Draco off the path to Darkness Severus. You can save him from making the same mistake that you did." Dumbledore paused briefly.

"I have no doubt you will be able to help Draco and if you do he will not be able to complete his task. You will have to do it for him Severus, as the oath states, or you will die-"

"I don't see the problem with that, Albus." Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"There are many problems with that Severus. We will no longer have a spy; Harry's chances against Voldemort will diminish. Draco will follow in his father's footsteps. All will be lost." Dumbledore straightened himself. "Promise me Severus, that when the time comes, you will do what you must."

Snape said nothing.

"Promise me, Severus. This is the only way." Dumbledore's voice was pleading.

"I promise."

"Good," Dumbledore smiled. "Now I think it is time for a Lemon Drop." But as Dumbledore reached into the ever-filled bowl of candy, both men realized that the bowl was empty.

* * *

READ, REVIEW!

All right that was my Prologue to the story.

I know it was short! I'm sorry I'm sorry. The chapters will get longer.. Or I'll try to make them longer. I promise!

Tender, loving care kids!

Will work on a new chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hi I'm back. First of all, replying to reviews is in order

Herovillain: Thank you. The bowl at the ending, which usually holds lemon drops is empty. It's a sort of symbolism because Dumbledore always has lemon drops to offer and now he's out of them and they were talking about his death. It's hard for me to explain.. You either understand or you don't but I hope you get the idea.

Not mad mentally unstable: Thank you so much. And here's your next update.

Duj: Thank you for the advice. I'll try to invest in a Harry Potter Lexicon.. Unfortunately I'm just a poor poor student with absolutely 0$ in her pocket. Thanks for catching the later and latter mistake.

LastTrueBard: I would love for you to be my beta reader, unfortunately I cannot send you an email. Both times I tried it sent me a message back saying the delivery failed. I tried on outlook express and it said the system was down. So I'm sort of stuck here.

Thanks to all reviewers. 3

I forgot this in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all J.K's.

We do what we have to

Chapter 2 – Introducing Hermione Granger 

It was over.

Seven years of magical training and it was over.

Hermione Granger fell onto her bed and closed her eyes, smelling the covers and her pillow one last time. She smiled against the sweet smell of lilac and the softness of the material underneath her cheek. This was it, in a few minutes she would be heading down to Hogsmeade station and taking the Hogwarts express home. She rolled over; a tiny badge attached to her robes sparkled in the sunlight and proved to everyone that she was Head Girl.

Smiling to herself, Hermione thought back on her last year at school. Her NEWTs had been easy. Many sleepless nights and tremendous hours of studying had ensured that she would pass at the top of her class. Which of course she did, Professor McGonagal could not help but pull her into her office and gush with pride about how amazing she was. Graduation was to be as expected, full of pretty robes and chatting parents. Her parents, they had been there, not really understanding what was going on, but there none the less to support her.

Of course there had also been Ginny, who had spent most of her time with Hermione during the past year. She had really enjoyed spending time with her in the heads room. It was a place to go away from the dorm and away from the constant giggling of the six or so girls who all lived there as well. The Heads room seemed to be a sanctuary.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, rising from her bed she took one last look around the room before heading out her door. Ginny had gone to her graduation as well, Hermione had invited her. She had come in a pretty green dress robe, which she had learned to make herself. With her family being so poor, Ginny had never known fancy robes like the other pureblood girls had. She had taken it upon herself to learn how to make her own dress robes, and found that she quite enjoyed the hobby.

'_I wonder where she went that night', _Hermione mused. Ginny had disappeared half way through the dancing, to Hermione's disappointment. She had asked the red head where she had gone and got the simple answer of a headache. Hermione hadn't believed her but didn't bother pushing the subject; just assuming she had gone off with some boy.

Running her hand along her door she felt the engraved letters underneath her fingertips. She didn't have to open her eyes to read the words there. 'Head girl', this is what she had worked for, for seven year, this is what she had slaved for hours over books for. To be the best, and it was worth it.

And yet, leaving now, she seemed so unfulfilled and incomplete. 

'_It's because they aren't here.'_

A voice nagged her in the back of her mind and she rested her head against the door.

_They weren't here._

She had done everything she had dreamed of doing in the seven years of being here and they weren't here to share it with her. They weren't here to laugh and joke about how they had known all along she'd get the highest grades. They weren't here to sit by the lake underneath the beach tree after exams. They weren't here for her to watch them play quidditch.

_Harry and Ron._

Hermione sighed, recalling their last conversation they had face to face, after Fleur and Bills Wedding.

_"What are you going to tell your parents, Hermione?" Ron asked. They were seated on the lawn in front of The Borrow, Harry, Ron and Herself. The wedding cake Molly had made was amazing. _

_"Excuse me?" She asked taking a rather large bite. _

_"You know, about not going back to school next year," Harry jumped in. "About traveling a bit and going to Godrics Hollow." Hermione began to cough, choking slightly on her cake before blushing hotly and looking away from her two best friends. _

_"I haven't told them anything." Ron looked confused and Hermione filled him in. "I'm going back to school in the fall." _

_There was a thick silence that ate away at her nerves; she finally found the courage to look up at them. Ron's face was a picture of anger and Harry looked more amused then anything. _

_"Listen I'm sorry-" _

_"Bullshit, Hermione. I don't even know why I thought you'd come in the first place. School before friends, like always." And with that he got up and left. She felt terrible and she looked back down, tears pricking at her eyes. _

_"Harry, I have to finish school. I've worked six years for this point. I can't just drop out now." She sighed defeated and looked up into his eyes. "I really am sorry." She whispered, and to her surprise Harry laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. _

_"I know you can't come. To tell you the truth I thought I was going to do this alone. Besides, I think you'd go crazy without any homework to do after three days with just me and Ron." He pulled back to look at her. "Your one of my best friends, I'm not going to take your education away from you… And I'll work on making Ron understand." He finished sheepishly. Smiling, Hermione wiped away unshed tears. _

_"Thank you for understanding, Harry." _

_"Not a problem." He said before becoming serious. "This might be the last time I see you." He stated sadly. _

_"When are you leaving?" She frowned, ignoring what he had implied. _

_"Soon." He said before drawing her in and hugging her fiercely. They didn't know how long they stood there, but when they both stepped back they were slightly teary eyed. "I'll write." He smiled at her sadly before turning and walking away._

Harry had kept his word too, he had written once or twice, before he sent a final owl in the middle of October saying that they could no longer correspond incase the owls were being tracked.

And that's the last that she had heard from Harry or Ron.

The year had started and had been rather lonely without either of the boys, but she quickly solved that loneliness the only way she knew how, reading. They weren't the only ones who hadn't come back this year either. The Patil twins hadn't returned, to Lavenders dismay, Hannah Abbot and some other Hufflepuffs hadn't come back, as well as a handful of Ravenclaws.

Not to Mention Draco Malfoy.

_Big Loss._

Of course no one had expected him to return. Not after he helped the Death-Eaters into the school. Which is the reason why Snape hadn't returned as well. Hermione gritted her teeth with a sudden rush of anger.

_The slimy, rotten, hooked-nosed, traitorous bat,_ she seethed.

Traitor.

The word cut deep, and part of her was still in denial about the idea of Professor Snape being a traitor. There had to be an explanation, something just wasn't fitting, like part of the puzzle was missing.

"Granger," a deep voice shocked her out of her musings and she jumped, turning around.

"Zabini," she shrieked. "Don't scare me like that." She scolded the Head Boy. His dark eyebrow arched delicately as he surveyed her.

"Well, Granger, you were standing with your head against your door not moving, and since you _are_ one of the heads I assumed you wouldn't want to miss the train." He smirked at her as she yelped, hurried out and started to run towards the portrait hole.

"Come _on_, Blaise! We're going to be late!" She hissed. _Stupid, stupid Granger!_ This had been the exact thing she had avoided all year, falling into here thought patterns and forgetting about her duties, it would be no good to start now.

She was so preoccupied with berating herself, that she forgot to drink in the halls of Hogwarts, one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First, thank you to all my reviewers.

KieraLee: I believe Snape isn't a 'bad guy'. I think in the end of the seventh book he'll end up helping Harry defeat Voldemort or something like that.

SlytherinSoulSister: I know chapters aren't very long, I'm sorry. I promise I will try to make them longer but I'm not one to write tons and tons of pages for one chapter. I know they will probably get longer once the story gets into more action.

Not mad but mentally unstable: Thanks for being a loyal reviewer. Here's your next update.

Duj: No, I don't think Hermione would choose education over her friends. However, I'm not trying to write this like JK will write it. It's fanfiction, so I have the plan worked out in my head and on paper. It works out better that Hermione finishes school.

Tired-of-the-dark: Thank you for the offer!

KD-Alamsy: Thank you for the compliments! You are an awesome reviewer. A second opinion would be good, three heads are better then two!

Evil Crazy Willow: Thank you for accepting the position! Don't be afraid to give me hateful emails telling me to write faster. I need the push!

Thanks again to all reviewers!

Now, I'd really like to make it clear that I am not trying to write the story as J.K would write the other book. I don't think in anyway that most of the events from my story will be in the seventh book, I just thought it would be fun to write a story that included the events of book 6.

I also know it has taken me a while to write this third chapter. I have no excuse for the delay except for the fact that it's summer and I have been on the beach a lot. Sorry again.

A big thanks to my beta reader's. You are amazing.

* * *

We do what we have to

Chapter 3 – A new hate for the Ministry.

"Well Miss. Granger, it looks like you're very qualified for the position so far, just by your school information and N.E.W.T.'s results." The little man across the table addressed her formally, peeking over his thick-rimmed glasses. Hermione felt a wave of triumph wash over her. She had thought long and hard about what she had wanted to do for the past couple of years and she had settled on becoming an Unspeakable.

She remembered when she had told Ginny, and Ginny had tried to talk her out of it, for the reason that Unspeakables don't get recognized for their work, and Hermione's talents should be recognized.

Hermione had politely told her that it was something she really wanted to do. To discover the unknown and it's secrets.

Now she was sitting here having her interview with Mr. Hawforth and the realization that she might be working for the Ministry tomorrow had made a cage of butterflies explode in her stomach.

Ever since her fifth year, Hermione had been extremely curious about the  
Department of Mysteries. There had been so many things that she had been itching to stop and look at more carefully. She would love to spend hours down there studying the different objects. The hourglass, the tank of brains…

The Veil.

She shivered in her mind at the thought of it. That Veil which had seemed so beautiful at first sight, so mystical and wondrous, but as soon as you got closer to it… Well, it wasn't beautiful anymore. It had scared Hermione. Not like a horror movie, or running into a three-headed dog had scared her. The Veil had been a different kind of fear. The fear of the unknown.

He shuffled his papers on his desk, seemingly trying to find something to say. Clearing his throat he looked up at her nervously.

"So, with that out of the way, I'm going to ask a few more questions. Where are you living currently, Miss. Granger?"

"With my parents." His eyes shifted downwards and he began nervously scratching his left hand. Mr. Hawforth wasn't a very attractive man, he was balding on the top oh his head and his hair was a mousy brown. He was short and always fidgeting. Something that got on Hermione's nerves.

"Muggles, are they not?"

"Yes," she answered proudly.

"And they aren't connected to the floo network?" Her brow furrowed slightly.

"No, they are not. But I do know how to apparate, if getting to work on time  
is your concern." The little man sighed and avoided her eyes shamelessly.

"Miss Granger, you know the dangers of being an Unspeakable, yes?" Of course she knew, you couldn't even apply for the job without knowing all the dangers.

"Yes."

"And you know the amount of secrecy that is involved and what could happen if the information we discover fell into the wrong hands?"

"Yes, of course I do, Mr. Hawforth." Hermione's chest suddenly felt tight, why couldn't the man just come out and say what he wanted to say.

"Then you'll understand why I can not give you the job."

She wished he hadn't of said it.

"W-what?" She stuttered, confused and crestfallen. "Why not, you said yourself that I am qualified. I have a letter of recommendation from Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick." The man sighed and got up from his desk, walking to the large magical window, which was holding heavy clouds and showed signs of rain.

"We are in a war, Miss. Granger." He began, turning to face her. "You are a muggle-born witch." He paused and looked sympathetic for a moment before turning back to face the window."

"A muggle-born, you're not hiring me because I'm a muggle-born." She said quietly, beginning to feel the anger rising up in her. Of all the prejudices things to do, not give her a job because of her parentage.

"You are a target for you-know-who Miss Granger, for that reason alone. But because you are close friends with Harry Potter it makes things worse. If he found out you were an Unspeakable, then I doubt he would stop at anything to get his hands on you." He paused, a far away look over coming his eyes.

"There are weapons in those walls that you-know-who would kill his right hand man for." Hermione became stiff; her lips formed a thin line of annoyance.

"I do not accept your decision." He sighed and walked over to his door, opening it.

"Well you are going to have too, it is final. It would be too risky for the department for you to work there. Maybe after the war if-"

We win. Hermione finished off for him in her head.

"Apply again after the war Miss. Granger, I'm sure you'll get the job then."  
She stood up jerkily, not saying a word as she left the office and the door softly clicked behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sat with a hot cup of tea and a blanket around her shoulders at the Weasly kitchen table. The hot liquid scolded her tongue as she sipped it.

The house was eerily empty, with Charley, Bill, and the Twins living on their own, Mr. Weasly at work and Ron… Well who knows where Ron was.

Only Mrs. Weasly and Ginny were around and they both sat on the other side of the table.

How could they have denied her the job? Two letters of recommendation,  
O's on all her N.E.W.T.'s, she was perfectly qualified. Damn them, damn the  
Ministry, damn Voldemort and most of all damn being Muggle Born.

She never actually thought they would deny her a job because of that.  
Sure, it had crossed her mind once or twice, how could it not after years of  
Mudblood insults for Malfoy?

"You know Hermione, I really hate to say this, but the man had a point." Ginny said slowly, her fiery hair was tied up and she was looking seriously at Hermione. "It would have been a death wish for you to get the job. I'm glad you didn't." Hermione said nothing because she knew there was truth to Ginny's words. Still it is hard to accept rejection from anyone.

"Why don't you try getting a smaller job, dear? The Ministry is incredibly cautious in all departments about hiring any muggle-borns these days. It's difficult times." Mrs. Weasly put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"More tea, dear?"

"No thank you." Hermione smiled up at the women who had become like a second mother to her. Maybe she was right, there was no skirting around the subject that the Ministry wasn't going to hire any muggle-borns in important positions. And why would they? It could bring the wrath of Voldemort down on the department in question. But working at the Ministry now… No, she couldn't do it. Out of principle she couldn't do it. "I need to move out."

Ginny looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione herself was surprised by her sudden out burst. But the thought had come into her mind more then once since the summer started. She was eighteen now… No, technically she was 20 because of the use of her time turner in her third year. She was much too old, in her opinion, to be living with her parents. Also something Mr. Hawforth said had triggered a protective part of her body. She was a target, so her parents were automatically targets as well and she wasn't going to put them in more danger by living with them.

"I think I should move out of my parents house." She stated slowly, "I need to get into my own space. Maybe I'll get a flat in muggle London. Anything will work." She watched Ginny's reaction and was pleased to see she liked the idea. Ginny had always been really supportive of whatever decision she made. Especially when she had decided to stay at school for her final year. Hermione had to admit that it was wonderful have a girl as a best friend for a change as well.

"You know Hermione, that's not such a bad idea. I'll help you look for a flat, too. We'll have some fun out of it. What will your parents say?"  
Ginny asked suddenly, "They won't be angry that your moving out, will they?"  
Hermione laughed.

"No, not at all. They encourage independence and they even have old furniture in the basement for when I move out." She smiled slightly. She also had her college fund, her parents had always secretly hoped she'd go to muggle college, but since she wasn't going to they had decided to give the money to her when she moved out, to get started. Well, the time had come.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I like this one. It's really close to the Leaky Cauldron, it's not too expensive and" Ginny paused, sniffing the air momentarily. "This one doesn't smell like cat pee." Both girls giggled.

"I like it too, it's better then all the other ones we've looked at today," she smiled slightly. "And yesterday, and the day before that. I think you're more picky about the place I live then I am." Ginny smiled.

"Only the best for you, Hermione. Are you going to be bringing Crookshanks with you?" Ginny and Crookshanks had always gotten along; other people weren't so lucky with the half kneazel.

"Yes, yes of course. He can't stand dad, Crook's is driving him crazy." Hermione smiled fondly at the thought of her dad and the mental battles he had with her familiar.

Surveying the flat one last time, Hermione decided that this was where she was going to live. The place wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either, it was cozy. There was a bathroom, living room, kitchen and bedroom. That was all that she needed. She could get a job in Diagonally and not have to worry about traveling, because she was so close by.

"This is the flat I'm buying Ginny, hands down." Hermione stumbled backwards as she suddenly felt the weight of the red head on her, giving her a fierce hug.

"Oh that's fantastic, Hermione! It's perfect, and I'm so excited for you to be on your own! You could have a party, like the ones we had at Grimauld Place, but with out parents, and more kids from school. I could help you plan it-"

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"I'm not having a party."

"Why not?" Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled amused at Ginny's enthusiasm.

"Since when have you ever known me to be interested in party's?" She raised her eyebrow questioningly at her friend and only got a concerned smile in return.

"You're eighteen, Hermione, It's time you got out and enjoyed some things. I mean who was your last boyfriend? Not counting my brother because you didn't actually go out with him. It was Viktor, wasn't it?" At no answer Ginny laughed and smiled triumphantly. "That was in fourth year, Hermione! Ages ago, why don't you get out and find someone that you're interested in."

Hermione frowned, it wasn't like she didn't want a boyfriend, it was just that she couldn't find anyone she wanted to go out with. There wasn't really anyone she could hold a conversation with, or talk to about her interests. That would be something she needed in a man, common interests in some things, that was why she was glad her and Ron decided not to date, they were completely opposite.

"Ginny, I can't just date people for the sake of saying I'm seeing someone, I have to actually like them and I haven't found someone I've liked yet. Besides, I've never been big on seeing anyone anyway, with studies and…" Hermione surveyed her friend with narrow eyes as she realized Ginny was the type of person who isn't usually single at all. "Speaking of dating anyone, Ginny, you've been single for a while now." Ginny's cheeks turned a dusky pink.

"Well I-I haven't R-really thought, I just mean that…"

"Oh of course, Harry. I completely forgot. I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione grimaced at her mistake. Harry had broken up with Ginny, but Ginny was sure they'd get back together after the war. They had talked about it for hours that summer, how could she have forgotten?

Ginny blushed a deeper red.

"Right, Harry." She said awkwardly. Hermione new very well the look of someone who had forgotten something and suddenly remembered it, and Ginny's face turned into that look. Jumping up and shrieking she grabbed Hermione's arm forcefully to look at the silver muggle watch her dad had gotten her last Christmas. "What time is it!" She yelled before glancing at Hermione's watch and bolting towards the door.

"Ginny! Where are you going?" Hermione yelled after her.

"I have to meet someone!" And then she was gone and the empty room seemed suddenly quiet.

Curious, she thought. Where could that girl be running off to now?

Sighing, Hermione smiled warmly and headed out the door, so she could go back home and tell her mother she found a place.

Soon, She'd be calling this place home.

* * *

Read, Review!

Thanks again to all my readers. Chapter 4 is on it's way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know this one is long in coming but here it is!

and guess who pops up at the end.. wink wink

Thank you to my Beta's you guys are amazing and would fail miserably without you.

I also am not replying to reviews, i heard they're deleting accounts for it...

so without any more delay, chapter four.

* * *

We do what we have to

Chapter 4 – Unexpected

"Hermione, darling. Come sit with me will you?" Mrs. Granger sniffled into her handkerchief and patted the spot next to her on the poorly designed love seat. Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Mum," she began, a little annoyed as she dropped her wand on her mattress, which she had been trying to make smaller for the move. "I told the Landlord I would be in by this afternoon, I'm going to be late if I have to keep stopping." Hermione's annoyance, however, vanished as she saw the silent tears sliding down her mother's cheek.

"Oh Mum," she sighed, taking the older woman's hands in hers. Looking at them she noticed that her mothers wrists were rather thin and she closed her eyes against the guilt that stabbed her at the sight.

Mrs. Granger was constantly worrying these days. Even though she didn't understand the Wizarding world, she understood when her daughter was in danger. The Granger's had gotten a subscription to the Daily Prophet ever since Hermione's fourth year, when Cedric died.

So naturally they knew all about Voldemort.

And his dislike for Muggles and Muggle born.

Hermione usually skirted around telling them anything about her encounters with Death Eaters, she didn't want them to worry.

"I thought you were alright with me moving out. I'm not even going to the Wizarding world, just to Muggle London, that isn't far." She told her mother quietly, squeezing her hands for reassurance.

Unfortunately it did no help, and her mother broke into full out sobs.

"Oh Hermione!" She cried, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I didn't know it would be so hard to let you move out. I know you're old enough and out of school b-but with all the danger in that world of yours… it's just so hard to know that you'll be safe."

Rubbing her mother's back, Hermione wanted nothing more but to tell her mother that she would be safe and not to worry. She couldn't however, lie like that to her mother.

Hermione Granger had always loved her mother more then anything. She had been her best friend as she grew up in school. The other children had always made her a bit of an outcast, for her unusual love for knowledge and for the strange things that sometimes happened around her.

"Mum," She said carefully. "Do you remember in third grade, when I came home crying because Timmy Lurton threw a rock at me? Well, what I never told you was that Timmy threw one rock at me, and I was so angry and then suddenly three rocks hit him. I hadn't even touched them, nobody touched them, but now I understand it had been the magic in me reacting to my emotions. At the time I was crying because I didn't understand and didn't know where to get a book to help me understand."

She pulled back from her Mother to look at her. Her eyes were a honey brown colour, just like Hermione's, and her hair was the same deep brown but sleek and straight instead of bushy and wild.

"The point, Mum, is that you were never always around then to protect me. No parent can be. And if you were… Then I'd never be able to learn anything, or fend for myself. And I can mom, I can really take care of myself."

To her relief her mother stopped crying, even though her cheeks were stained and her eyes were glossy. Bringing one hand up, she cupped Hermione's face.

"You are so grown up." Was all she said, which shocked Hermione slightly, Mrs. Granger got up then and brushed herself off. "Well, you better finish packing dear." Smiling, Hermione got up and grabbed her wand, saying the incantation to reduce the size of her mattress. Mrs. Granger grabbed the small thing, which was no bigger then her palm and poked it gingerly.

"You know, I'll never get used to this." She stated fondly.

"Sometimes, neither do I." Mother and daughter giggled happily together as they continued packing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

God, this was weird.

She was sitting in a room at Hogwarts, one she had not seen before, but it seemed to be some sort of meeting room.

The room was rather uninviting now that she looked at it. There were no portraits or paintings on the gray stone walls, no couches or chairs or anything that at all said 'come, sit down, have a cup of tea.' No, it seemed this roomed was there for meetings alone. There was no colour what so ever, no rug, nothing. Just a long wooden table with stiff wooden chairs.

Yet there she sat. Surrounded by people she'd known for ages, and yet she was dreadfully uncomfortable. She began fidgeting with her skirt. This was the first Order of the Phoenix meeting Hermione had been invited to attend; she'd been listening in on these meeting since her fifth year. Yet, somehow it didn't seem right.

Probably because Harry and Ron weren't there.

"Well," said Professor McGonagal, sounding slightly disappointed. "I suppose that wraps up this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix." There was a few seconds of silence and reflection before a loud crack; yells of surprise, and roaring laughter filled the room.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU SET OFF THOSE DURING A MEETING!"

"But McGonagal said it was over."

Hermione who had her eyes closed tightly opened them slowly at the soft chuckle coming from beside her.

"Miss Granger, I believe I am losing all circulation in my arm, so if you'd please."

An amused Remus Lupin pointed unnecessarily to both of Hermione's hands clutching his arm in a vice grip. She let go immediately.

"I'm sorry Professor. I was rather startled." She stated, rather embarrassed by turning into such a scarred child at an Order meeting. The Order meeting she was initiated into, none the less.

"It's quite alright, and please call me Remus, I am no longer a teacher and you are no longer my student." He smiled warmly at her, but she couldn't help but notice the new lines around his eyes and the graying of his hair. Remus' life was hard, no doubt and she felt bad for him. Smiling back she nodded and was about to respond when she heard her name from the other end of the table.

"Granger!" Her eyes focused on Mad Eye Moody. " Constant vigilance girl! You can't be clutching to the nearest lamp post when a piece of Death Eater scum apparates right in front of you!"

"Sorry Sir." Moody continued to ramble on about 'constant vigilance' but Hermione couldn't help but notice his magical eye was trained on Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley. So her attention turned there.

"Mom, it's a joke banner, for party's."

"Mostly for an ice breaker, you know."

"It's funny you-"

"Can't deny that mum."

Looking up, Hermione noticed the banner in question, which sported the words "Lord of the Trash" and had a badly drawn picture or Voldemort sitting on a large pile of, well, what else? Trash.

Well, Hermione decided, that wasn't funny at all, just slightly disturbing, considering it let off a smell. She pinched her nose with her fingers.

"And let me guess," started an angry Mrs. Weasley. "The trash represents the Death Eaters?"

"Yes, Mum, that's exactly it, you got it in one go! There's still a few kinks to work out, but at least when it explodes into the air it doesn't catch fire anymore!"

"Hermione." Her attention was drawn then to Dean Thomas, who was sitting to her left. " I heard the Ministry rejected you as well." Dean, who was also a muggle born, had wanted to be in the Wizarding Sports department of the Ministry but had also been turned down to the fact of his parentage.

"Yes." She said bitterly.

"That's a shame, I bet you could have done them some good. The Ministry, as much as they say their Anti Voldemort, most department leaders are trying to stay as neutral as possible. You know, incase we lose." Dean said bitterly. "What are you going to do now, do you think?"

Hermione paused before answering. In long term, she didn't really know what she'd end up doing, not anymore. There was no way of knowing either, not with the war knocking on their door.

She could be dead in a month, or a year, or all her friends could be, her parents, all casualties of war. Hermione shivered at the thought, and came up with the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll do what I can Dean, I'll do what I can."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three weeks since Hermione had moved into her flat. Three weeks and she had gotten used to all of the sounds that came with living in a new apartment.

This sound, however, she had not heard at all until this moment.

It was late, around three thirty in the morning and she had woken up to go to the bathroom and get some water. While she was in the kitchen she had heard the tiny whisper of "alohomora" and the rattling of her doorknob as magic tried to open it.

Luckily for her she had set up more extensive wards around her home and her wand let off the buzzing sound to alert her that an intruder was trying to enter.

Silencing her wand she crept toward the door as the unknown person behind it continued to attempt spells that would let them in. Whispering the spell that let down her wards, she kept her wand at the ready. As she expected the door flew open then, and the stunning curse was practically off her lips before she faltered at the person she saw there.

"H-harry," She stated, surprised and dazed as the Boy-Who-Lived entered her front door, and Ron Weasley entered behind him.

"Hello, Hermione," He said, slipping his wand back up his sleeve. The silence that took over the room was thick and uncomfortable but Hermione stood still and made no move until Harry said awkwardly, "You've got a strong set of wards on this place."

That was all that was needed to break the tension before Hermione jumped on Harry, hugging him fiercely as tears slipped down her face. Pulling back she did the same to Ron.

"Hermione," He began just as awkwardly, "come on, you don't have to cry." Pulling herself together she stepped away from the boys and dried her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I've just missed you both so much," she began. "Well, come in, sit down, I'll put on some tea and we can chat." She turned to go to the kitchen but when she heard no one following she stopped.

"We can't really stay to long, Hermione. We should actually leave pretty soon. It isn't safe for us to be staying here."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She didn't have to ask why they had to leave, they'd been fighting Death Eaters and looking for Hurcruxs' for a year now. There was no way they wouldn't have people tailing them.

"We just wanted to see you, it's been so long." Ron said, smiling shyly at her and watching her with sad brown eyes.

It made her incredibly uncomfortable.

"I've missed you two as well." She said truthfully.

She looked at Harry, trying to avoid Ron's eye. He looked brave and proud but it didn't escape her notice that he was constantly looking around the room, in the shadows, waiting for something to come out and attack them.

"We've found more, Hermione," Harry said excitedly. "We've found more of the Hurcruxs'" Smiling broadly Hermione wrapped Harry into another hug.

"That's brilliant of you both! How many have you found?" She asked excitedly.

"All but two," Harry said proudly. "And believe me it was not easy." Harry smiled lightly, making joke of the situation, but Hermione saw the darkness which covered his emerald green eyes. This war had changed Harry, and she knew he had seen new horrors this year.

"Have you any idea what the other two might be?" She said quietly ushering them to sit on the couch.

"We know one of them is Ravenclaws broach. We just don't know where to find it," Ron said. "And since that's three of the four founders, we were guessing that the last one could be something of Godric Gryfindors, like his sward or something, but we don't know for sure yet." Ron beamed proudly.

"That's wonderful you guys, so where have-" but before she could finish, Ron cut her off.

"Anyway Hermione, we were just wondering that since school is over and all… I mean since you're done now… If you'd come with us, to find the last two?"

Hermione's face fell instantly at the expectant look on their faces.

How could they ask her this now? Why not a few weeks ago, she would have come then. But now she was a part of the order and awaiting her first mission, she had just gotten a new job and moved into her flat. There was no way she could go now.

"I can't." She said quietly.

The silence that followed seemed to strangle her.

She was awaiting Ron to blow up into that fiery temper she was so used to. To her surprise however, he just looked incredibly disappointed, like Harry.

God she has missed so much with them over the past year.

"I was initiated into the order, I'm awaiting a mission, I can't just leave." They nodded, and both stood up, immediately getting themselves ready for departure. "Oh please don't go yet." She added desperately.

They turned to her and sadly each gave her a hug goodbye.

"We have to go Hermione, we'll send letters whenever we can. Keep us informed about what's going on with the Order." Harry watched her sadly for a moment, before they both left.

They were gone as fast as they came.

Xxxxx

Hermione, if anything, was a problem solver. She would look at the problem set in front of her, take it apart, and come up with a reasonable plan to fix it.

However as Hermione sat at a dingy bar stool in Diagon Alley, finishing off her first Long Dragon Iced Tea and waving at the bar tender for a second, she didn't care to fix it.

She didn't want to think about why she was sitting there drinking. Hermione Granger did not drink. She was responsible, intelligent,

the one you could count on.

_Not anymore._

Hermione took a very long drink of her Iced Tea.

It wasn't that Hermione didn't want to help Harry and Ron, she really did. And she truly believed she couldn't help them if she went with them. Ron and her would probably start fighting and then Harry would want to do it on his own… It could only lead to disaster.

And couldn't she help them more if she stayed where she was and worked for the order? Was she considered boring for not going with them? She worked in a bookstore for gods' sake!

Looking up gloomily from her drink she noticed that things were definitely no longer stationary. She was drunk, to put it bluntly.

"Miss," A voice was calling her name through the fog in her head. She looked up, a little dazed and smiled weakly at the bartender.

"No more, thank you. I think I'm good for the night." She stumbled with the words and the cheery bartender chuckled. She hadn't expected to see a bartender like him in a bar like this. He was short, and a little cubby around the middle. He had rosy cheeks, warm blue eyes and a shaggy mop of dusty brown hair.

The bar on the other hand was dirty and un-welcoming. The floors looked like they hadn't been swept for centuries and the wooden chair's looked as if they'd give out any second. The lights were dim and the whole atmosphere was low key and sent off a rougher vibe.

Hermione didn't know the 'pub scene' around where she lived, she just wanted to go somewhere she wouldn't run into anyone she knew. She wanted to get out but be alone. Chuckling, the bartender answered her.

"Yes Miss, I definitely see you have had enough." He leaned in closer, and his smile faded briefly, giving her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, like the type you get after your house lost a Quidditch game. "I just wanted to tell you that the man in the corner," he motioned to said corner with his eyes. "He's been watching you for quite sometime now, I just want to make sure you be careful with yourself getting home."

The smile appeared back on his face as he moved back from her and he nodded once, moving to the other side of the counter to help a customer.

Hermione stayed looking forward for a few minutes after he was gone, swirling her straw among her ice. Being in the Order with Mad Eye Moody taught her to not be obvious to anyone, to not let people think you know what you're doing. So as she naturally turned her head to the left to peer casually down the counter, she hoped the man wasn't still looking.

To her surprise however, no one was there.

She looked to the right, and then both corners behind her, but there were no men in any of the corners. In fact, there was hardly anyone in the bar at all. The only people who were left were three older witches who seemed to be talking about the best deals on potion ingredients.

Sighing Hermione decided that it was enough excitement for one night and got up to leave. Paying her bill and putting a tip on the counter she left.

Stepping outside she wrapped her robe tightly around her and began dreaming about warm bed covers and coffee, which would hopefully sober her up.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck lifted and Hermione no longer felt alone in the narrow alley. Wand in hand she peered carefully around her, looking for anything strange or out of place. But all she found was a sleek black cat, which was behind her.

Smiling slightly at how cautious she was over a cat, she bent down and scratched the animal's chin lightly.

"Hey little guy, it's late, you shouldn't be out here in the cold." Smiling she patted it on the head before standing back up and turning to continue her walk.

A surge of magic came from behind her, and just as quick she felt a hand clap roughly over her mouth and an arm around her belly.

Fight, was the first instinct that came to her mind, she couldn't reach her wand but as long as she was conscious she could fight.

She started struggling furiously and managed to kick her attacker in the shin and elbow him in his gut, hoping he would loosen his grip.

"Damn!" she heard a familiar angry voice hiss before a wand was pressed firmly to her temple and Stupefy was uttered.

* * *

READ, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: So took me long enough eh? Chapter 5 is here, i finished it last night. Had most of it finished but I got a job and School became an overload and i decided to become very social all of a sudden. But you know, being social only lasts so long so here i am with chapter 5, and i missed writing this story, so i believe chapter 6 will be coming shortly.

Disclaimer: JK own all.

* * *

Regret is a horrible thing. It could be as simple as something like not buying an ice cream on a hot day or not saying something you felt to a close friend. However, when you're not doing anything other then lying on a hard mattress in a life or death situation, regret becomes overwhelming.

This is how Hermione felt now. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to keep her breath from going irregular as she thought of the mistakes she'd made. _'Stupid Granger!'_ Her mind howled at her. _'You should have known to pay more attention to your initial instinct, that damn animagus cat. I'd kick it if I could.'_

Hermione had no idea where she was, the only thing she could think about was that it was probably a death eater who caught her and that she'd probably die a slow painful death.

And she had let the entire order down by being caught.

_Not to mention Harry and Ron._

She wanted to cry more then anything. But she didn't think an unconscious person would cry, and since that was what she pretended to be, she stayed silent.

"Miss. Granger," A deep velvety voice reached her ears. "I know you're awake."

Hermione's eyes sprung open as she heard the familiar voice. She wished her eyes were glued shut; in fact she wished she was anywhere other then in this room right now.

Sitting in a chair near the end of the bed she was occupying was none other then Severus Snape.

She was completely shocked into silence, and he said nothing. He looked the same, mostly. His skin seemed slightly paler, if that were possible and his eye were still as black as coal. He had his hair tied back with a ribbon and his elbows rested on each arm of the chair, his fingers were steepled just below his chin.

This was Professor S. Snape.

_Traitor, killer…_

Recovering from her shock, Hermione did the first thing that came to her mind; she lunged at him with a battle cry.

All she knew was that she was scratching and slapping and hitting the man who had been her Professor for six years, the man who had called her names of all sort, who had humiliated her in class, who had…

_Killed Albus Dumbledore_.

"Enough," She heard him say in stern tones, and he pushed her off easily, she realized he'd never hit her back, not once. Recovering herself she jumped up and reached for her wand, only to realize it wasn't there, and that his was pointed between her eyes.

He looked calm, even though his clothes were in disarray, his hair was a mess and he had scratch marks along his cheek.

"Miss Ganger," he said softly, as if he was trying not to scare her. "Please refrain yourself from attacking me. I'm not going to hurt you."

She heard herself laugh coldly and couldn't believe that it had come from her. She had never heard anything so disbelieving and spiteful.

Snape suddenly looked pained and tired. Like he had aged 100 years since she had last seen him.

"Miss Granger," He tried again. "I'd just like to talk to you. There are a few things that need to be straightened out and I thought of all people you'd be the most reasonable at this time."

"So you kidnapped me?" She bit out.

"Would you have talked to me if I had come to your flat?" He asked her.

"Well no, I definitely wouldn't of…" She stopped. "How do you know I have a flat?" She watched as Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sat back down in his chair.

"Will you promise you'll listen to what I have to say? Here –" He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out her wand. "To show you that I'm not here to hurt you, I'll give you your wand back."

Hermione hesitated; she had no idea what to do. Should she hear this man out? Why should she? She had no reason what so ever to trust him.

"Why?… Why should I trust you?" Snape didn't hesitate.

"You shouldn't trust me. From what you know you have no reason to, it's from what you don't know that you should, Miss Granger. I have information that can help the Order, just let me explain a few things."

Not trusting her voice Hermione nodded and took her wand, she was then surprised to see Snape drop his purposely on the ground.

"There is a lot to explain and a lot that you'll have questions about. I only ask that you'll listen to everything first, and then ask your questions."

Hermione nodded and Snape began his tale about unbreakable oaths, promises and a whole lot of things which were giving Hermione a headache. When he had finished, he looked at her expectantly.

"How do I know you're not lying through your teeth, Professor?" Hermione asked quietly. "How do I know you're not just making this all up to gain my trust and worm your way back into the order, to kill us all off slowly?"

Snape stood and walked to the dirty fire place in the corner of the room, he rested his arm on the mantel and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Have you ever had to kill someone, Miss Granger?" His voice was quiet, so quiet she could barely hear him but she detected unmistakable pain in that voice. The sudden question startled her.

"N-no." He didn't reply immediately, his eyes were fixed on something only he could see.

"I have killed two people in my life Miss Granger, and one of them was my closest and only friend. The only person I could trust." He stopped and closed his eyes briefly and Hermione's stomach knotted up, she could see the sorrow and guilt coming from this man. It filled the room.

"There is no reason you should trust me Miss Granger. I've told you what happened, why I had to kill Albus. Now I have the information that we've always needed to take down the Dark Lord. All I can do is beg you to listen to that information."

Then Snape did something Hermione did not expect. He got down on his knees and bowed his head before her. His tied hair fell down his shoulder exposing the back of his neck. Hermione stood stalk still.

She did not miss the symbolism here, a proud man who was once her teacher and superior in everyway bowing before her. A Mudblood, a Gryfindor.

She took a shaky breath.

"A-Alright, I'll hear you out."

His head shot up in disbelief and his black eyes bore into her brown ones. He looked shocked, like he never believed she was going to accept him.

Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed she reached her hand down to help him up.

He looked so vunerable as he took her hand and all he did was stare at her. She felt like nothing more then a gawky teenager from his observations and she could tell her cheeks were getting hot.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." He said with those rich tones. She nodded.

At that moment there were three hurried knocks on the door and they could hear footsteps shuffling quickly away.

"We are out of time," Snape said quickly, grabbing his wand and returning it into his pocket. "We'll have to meet again Miss Granger, do not worry, I will find you. Take this." He shoved a chipped mug into her hands, and before she could ask what it was for he tapped it with his wand and she felt the unmistakable tug below her navel as she was port keyed away.

* * *

When Hermione woke the next morning her head hurt, and she immediately went to her bathroom to take two muggle pain killers to relieve herself.

Glancing at the clock she saw that it was already nine thirty. She had slept late this morning, odd for her. The morning was beautiful; the humid air of summer was welcome as she was just wearing her nightgown and no slippers. She hummed softly as she made her coffee. She had switched over to drinking the dark brew sometime during her seventh when a house elf had offered it to her early one morning in her heads room, after she had stayed up all night studying. She found quickly that it helped keep her awake.

Even after Mrs. Weasley had warned her on several occasions that tea was a healthier choice, she got into the habit of drinking it daily. Hermione was more concerned on getting good grades then her health.

She sighed as she realized there were no mugs in her cupboard. She had forgotten to turn on the dishwasher last night. Her eyes wandered around her counter as she looked for a substitute and was surprised to see an old chipped mug sitting lonely on her counter.

Then she remembered.

_Oh dear._ Hermione steadied herself on the kitchen table as she felt the overwhelmingurge to sit down.

_Snape._

She wished she had taken more pain killers, as she felt her headache was returning.

That had definitely been a shock last night, more then a shock in fact. Running into Snape, of all people and then him revealing his reasons behind his tertiary. This was definitely a big development. She sighed, even though he seemed so sincere, how could she trust him? This could easily be an act.

Remembering how much pain it looked like Snape was in, she highly doubted it.

The fact he had information for the order was also exciting, to be able to bring back such information would show that she was indeed an asset to the war. However, she couldn't seem to tame the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of meeting with him again. This man was highly intimidating and she didn't quite trust him yet. For all she knew he was going to Avada her in her own home.

He had never mentioned how he knew she had gotten her own flat. She would have to ask him next time she saw him, whenever that would be. He hadn't made any specific arrangements.

Only time would tell.

* * *

The smell of new books filled Hermione's nose as she staked history of magic books on the second level of Flourish and blots. It had been a week and a half without any word from Snape. She was beginning to wonder what had happened to him, or if he was in danger or hurt.

'Silly Granger,' she chide herself. 'Worrying about Snape, he probably isn't even going to show up.' Yet she still found herself looking around corners and behind her shoulder for him every so often.

She decided to stop thinking about Snape and start thinking about her job when a voice filled her ears.

"Ah, and here we find Miss. Granger, working in a bookstore. How appropriate." At first she had thought Snape had returned, but it was not his voice at all. This wasn't the rich velvety tones she now knew Snape possessed, this voice was cold, snide and chilled her to her core.

"Mr. Malfoy." She said shortly before she had even finished turning around. Hermione had read the papers, and heard Molly and Arthur Weasley cuss and yell about the injustice of Lucius being let out of Azkaban. The papers had said he had paid a healthy sum and 'made amends for hisactions'. She knew, from Order information that he had cut some sort of deal with the new Minister. Damn that man was as moldable as Fudge.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked as politely as she could, she was still working after all.

He glared at her, his look was calculating and she felt like she was an art piece on display. When he did not answer she asumed he has nothing else to say and turned back aroundto reach for another book.

That was a bad idea.

She immediately felt a strong force push her into the book case. One of his gloved hands was firmly planted on her back while the other was tightly wrapped around her arm.

"Silly girl, turning your back on me. I wasn't finished with you yet." Lucius hissed the words against her ear and she couldn't stop the shudder of revulsion that racked her body. She could almost feel him smirking against her ear.

"You've grown into such a pretty women since last I saw you, Miss Granger. I can't imagine how you wound up working in a bookstore. If your brains didn't get you the job you actually wanted I'm sure you could have got it from other means."

_'That bastard.'_

"But… Oh yes, I seem to have forgotten you are nothing but a Mudblood. Pity really. Such a pretty waste."

Suddenly Hermione started panicking; his hand was no longer the only thing pressing against her, his whole body was holding her against the bookcase. Her breathing had become unsteady as her heart raced. She was scarred. She couldn't deny that she was no match for Lucius Malfoy, no matter what he tried to do. His lips were whispering against her ear, she could feel them lightly tickling her as he said words she couldn't make out. Hermione wondered what Azkaban had done for his sanity when she felt him inhale deeply and suddenly release her completely.

She almost completely crumpled to the ground. Looking at Lucius now, he was composed and cold, like always. It seemed as if nothing had ever happened. Realizing she was shaking she tried to still her body.

"You are not very talkative today Miss Granger. No matter, I'll be seeing you soon." He was gone then, with a twist of his heel.

Hermione felt if she even tried to speak now, she could not.

_Oh god._


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Took a while, but got lots to do with owrk and school and friends. busy busy busy. i'm really glad i got this chapter out, i had writers block half way through writing it and it took me like a month to get over it! now i have no a clue what to write for my next chapter, i lost my outline! ahh i'm going to wing it. enjoy..

A big round of applause to my reviewers.

* * *

Details, Details. Chapter 6

"So Mum wants to get me a new uniform for my last year, but I've really only just grown into this one. I think she noticed I made the skirt smaller and wants to get one of those new ones that the girls can't charm. Hermione… Hermione are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? … Uh yes, new clothes are great Ginny."

"Hermione what's wrong with you? You aren't listening to one word I'm saying!" Ginny threw her hands up in exasperation. "I didn't meet you for lunch so I could talk to a brick wall."

Hermione sighed and looked down at her untouched soup. She had made this lunch date with Ginny a week or so before, she hadn't expected to be so distracted. She couldn't seem to concentrate on anything however; her head was completely fogged.

And to put it frankly, she was scared.

One usually was after an encounter like that with Lucius Malfoy.

She played nervously with her napkin when she once again fell into thought about why he had found her. Where the hell did he get the nerve showing up at her work and threatening her like that? She could report him. 'Well,' she argued with herself, 'he didn't really threaten you, verbally but physically assaulted you to some degree, but he didn't threaten you.' He had however said she'd be seeing him soon. Shivering involuntarily she realized that she was getting paranoid about that fact, she didn't want to face Malfoy ever again if she could help it.

"It's a boy isn't it?" Hermione looked up, suddenly shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"You met a boy didn't you?" Ginny squealed. " I can tell! That's why you're so distracted, you can't stop thinking about him! Hermione that is so cute!"

'Not quite Ginny' Hermione wanted to laugh. The thought of her constantly thinking of Snape or Malfoy for that reason was absolutely absurd.

'Or is it?' she heard a voice echo in her head. Where had that come from? She shook herself to clear her thoughts.

"That's crazy Ginny, I don't know where you get your ideas but your mind is constantly in the gutter." Ginny huffed.

"All the signs point to that Hermione, now eat your soup." Ginny pointed to the obviously forgotten bowl. Hermione smiled at her friend, she would miss Ginny when she went back to school. She wouldn't have anyone around then, except Crookshanks. She hadn't realized how lonely it was going to get.

Suddenly something behind Ginny caught her eye, a boy with a strong build, tanned skin and dark hair was walking toward them.

"Zabini!" She heard herself shouting as she got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, giving him a tight hug. He chuckled.

"Granger, here I am coming to say a friendly hello and you attack me." Hermione slapped him playfully on the shoulder. They had become good friends while they had shared a heads common room. It had taken a while, at first they hadn't talked to each other at all, but late nights with them both studying hard in the common room had changed that. They had slowly begun to realize they had quite a bit in common.

Blaise turned and nodded at the redhead girl who remained in her seat.

"Ginny."

"Blaise."

Hermione's eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"Since when have you two been on a first name basis." Ginny's cheeks were dusted a pretty pink and Blaise seemed to be looking anywhere else but at her. Hermione was about to press the matter further when she felt something warm winding itself between her legs. Looking down she noticed it was a black cat.

"Silly cat." She murmured, trying to get away from it, but the feline wouldn't seem to leave her alone. She sighed, bending down and petting it softly.

"There are you happy – " She stopped abruptly as she looked into the cat's eyes. They were dark, black if she was to describe them with a color and they bore into her own honey gold eyes with a deep intensity.

Snape.

"Uh…" She began as she stood up. Thinking quickly she tried to come up with a lie to tell her two companions. "I've just remembered I have to go in today to get my paycheck, how silly of me." She laughed forcibly and left a few coins on the table. "I best be going."

"Oh we'll come with you Hermione, I have nothing better to do today." Blaise offered and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"No, no," she said hurriedly. "I'm sure you two would like a chance to catch up, I must be on my way, bye Ginny I'll floo you later!" As she hurried away she had the urge to smack herself in the face. A chance to catch up? Ginny and Blaise weren't even friends to her knowledge; she was going to have trouble getting out of that mess with Ginny later. Damn Snape and his timing.

Looking behind her for the cat in question she saw he was having trouble keeping up, the crowds in Diagon Alley were thick today and being so low to the ground people would have a tendency to step on you. As she watched Snape dodging feet she stopped to wait for him.

He looked up at her as if to question why they had stopped, but when she bent down and scooped him into her arms he seemed to think getting stepped on was a better idea.

"Calm down kitty," she whispered quietly and with a bit more force then intended. "I'm not running off from my friends just to find out you've had your face stomped in by some crazy witch in a hurry to a sale."

He stopped struggling.

Once they were out of Diagon Alley and into her flat she dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground. He immediately turned back into the man he was. Hermione's throat went dry.

He stood tall, much taller then she, his arms were crossed against his chest and his face was twisted into an angry sneer. The look reminded her of when they were in school and he was her professor. Hermione felt reduced to a second year that had just blown up a cauldron.

"Miss Granger," he began angrily. "I intend on letting you know I can take care of myself, and if you think otherwise and wish to help, then not to drop me on my face when your done. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione starred at him for a moment before smirking slightly.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet, Professor." Silence for a minute, he starred at her with a cold mask, except she thought she could detect amusement in his eyes. No, it couldn't be.

"Indeed." Was his only reply, she waited patiently for him to say something else. He had sought her out after all; he must be here to give her the information. She was curious about some things however and when he said nothing more she decided to find out what she wanted.

"Would you like to sit down Professor Snape?" She asked politely. He nodded once and took the seat nearest to him. She moved behind her coffee table and sat on the couch. Looking at him now she noticed how exhausted he was. "So," she began wearily. "Mind telling me how you knew I had a flat of my own?" He glanced up at her before looking away.

"I had been following you for a few days."

"WHAT? You were following me? You didn't come in here did you?" She was angry, finding out you were being followed and not knowing it was slightly disturbing. The nerve of the man, she always knew he was a creep.

"No!" He hissed. "I was following you because I needed to wait for the best time to approach you!"

"So in a dark alley and stupefying me was the best way?" She argued.

"Miss Granger," He started, calming down slightly. "You would have tried to hex me into next Tuesday if I had come to you when you had your wand. We've been through this." She nodded roughly; still irked that he had been following her.

"So why did it take you so long to get back in contact?" She had waited a week and a half, if anything Hermione Granger was not a patient person.

"I feared I was being followed by one of my colleagues. I didn't want to lead any of them to you." His colleagues? He called his death eaters his colleagues? What a dreadful thing to call them. She had always thought that-

She stopped mid thought as she re-processed his words.

"Who was it you thought was following you?" She said slowly, dreading the answer. He looked up at her, noticing she had suddenly become very tentative.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy."

Goddamn.

She gulped as she felt her throat go dryer then before. She wasn't sure if she should tell Snape what had happened; but then again it was probably a good idea. Malfoy was a dangerous character. Snape however, who was very observant had noticed something was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked in a low voice. His eyes were boring into hers again, and it took her a minute to find her voice before she could reply.

"I was working at Flourish and Blots when Malfoy came behind me, I hadn't heard him. He made a few comments and when I ignored him he chose to uh… Take more physical action." Suddenly Snape was on his feet.

"He attacked you?" He asked, his voice so deadly Hermione almost wanted to cower into the back of her couch.

"Not exactly attacked, or not in the way your thinking. It's hard to explain." She felt her cheeks grow hot. "I wouldn't say it was exactly a um sexual attack but it was a lot more intimate then anything else."

Snape grew suddenly very pale. He began to pace back and forth on her living room floor. She watched him as he was deep in thought, his hair was tied back in that ribbon again but a few pieces had come loose and were dangling in his face. He would brush them away every so often as if to remove them from disturbing his thoughts.

"You must stay away from him Miss Granger." He said it like there was nothing to it. Like just because he said it that it would happen.

"Of course I'll stay away from him." She paused. "He did say I'd be seeing him soon though." Snape stopped pacing. He looked overly concerned; it worried her because she had never seen any of Snape's emotions. It was overwhelming to know the man actually had feelings.

"I fear this is my doing." He said suddenly. "Lucius must have figured out I was following you and thought I had taken some special interest in you. The man hasn't trusted me since the return of the Dark lord. Even with Albus' death," he seemed to almost choke on the words. "Lucius still didn't believe I was all there for the Dark Lords cause. He would spite me in anyway possible, if he thought that I wanted you," He paused to look at her then, no it was more like he observed her and she felt her cheeks flush and wondered why whenever he looked at her she felt like a little girl. "He would want you for himself."

She gasped.

The implications of that statement were devastating. She had heard Moody's stories of what death eaters do to girls that they captured. The endings were never pleasant.

Hermione stayed silent however as she thought. If Snape's assumptions were correct then she was pretty much screwed. Her intelligence and solving problem skills seemed to go down the drain in this moment; all she wanted to do was cry. Taking a shaky breath Hermione brought her eyes back up to Snape's. He was watching her, as though contemplating what she might be feeling.

"What information would you like to present to the order?" Hermione's words were a quiet change of subject, but snape welcomed them with a nod.

Making himself more comfortable, Snape seemed to look for away how to approach this. Hermione waited patiently, if he was expected the information he gave them to be used in court when it came to his trial, he better make it as good as he can.

'If we lose he won't have to worry about a trial' the nasty little voice who had seemed to take residence in Hermione's head said.

"I have located one of the Hurcruxs'." She starred at him blankly. "A Hurcruxs' is –"

"I know what it is!" She practically spat in conformation.

"Your silence was very reassuring."

"I was thinking about if I should believe you or not, or if this whole thing is a big trap to get Harry." The crueler side of her decided to say that, but as she saw him close his eyes and turn away slightly she almost felt guilty. He looked almost as if he were in pain and as though he had expected something like this.

"Miss Granger," He began. "I can do no more to convince you that I am on your side. If you do not believe my case then you do not believe it. I only hope that you realize the information I have to give you will either make or break this war." Hermione nodded for him to go on. "Do you have a map?"

"No, I don't, do you require one." Waving it off he continued.

"The Hurcrux I have found is within a castle in Scotland. It is heavily guarded. I did not dare approach it in case the Dark Lord found out who had approached it. I know however it is there for certain."

Hermione smiled this was the information they were looking for then. If Snape was correct…

"The times coming near then." She said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"The final battle. If your information is correct the final battle is near. Harry will only have one more Hurcrux to find, then Voldemort will be mortal." Snape's lips quirked slightly into something she thought might be a smile.

"So Potter isn't absolutely useless after all." She scowled. Snape only smirked before he rolled up his sleeve to look at a silver watch located there. Looking up he said, "I should be going." A wave of sympathy suddenly filled Hermione as she remembered how exhausted he looked at his arrival.

"Where do you stay professor?" She realized how rude she sounded. "I mean if you do mind me asking, you do look as though you haven't slept well in nights." He studied her for a moment before answering roughly.

"There are not many places I can go, Miss Granger. Very few in fact. If you remember how Black was living while he was on the run from the Ministry?" He left the question hanging, there was no need to finish it and tell her that is how he was living also.

"Stay here." She said suddenly, surprising herself as well as him.

"No, I can manage. I really don't think it would be appropriate." He said smoothly, as if it were the final word. She scoffed at him.

"Listen it makes sense, why starve yourself if you don't have to. You won't have to wait weeks to inform me on new information either, especially if it's vital. Plus, I have someone here who can watch out for me if," she swallowed. "If Malfoy stops by."

Snape stayed silent for a minute. Going over the pros and cons of the situation. She saw when his resolve went down.

"Fine, do you have a guest room Miss Granger?"

"No, but my couch is a futon." He starred at her. "A fold out bed."

He grimaced.

* * *

You'll find that when you can't fall asleep, and the area around you is mostly silent, any little noise you'll notice and it'll seem to magnify ten times louder then it actually is.

This is what Severus Snape felt like as he starred at the ceiling in Hermione Granger's flat. 'Damn faucet' the thing had been dripping about every 10 seconds for longer then he knew. He rolled over onto his side, hoping it would be a bit more comfortable. It wasn't.

'It's better then concrete on a muggle street.' He reminded himself. How unusual of the Granger girl to have offered such hospitality to someone like him. He had treated her horribly for 6 years. He had killed someone not only her, but also each one of her friends held dear and was considered a traitor by all.

Yet the girl still started to trust him after such a short period of time. Not just trust him, but let him into her home. Thinking it was probably for her own protection more then anything was just stupid, she wasn't selfish like that and he knew. Closing his eyes he thought of her in his classes, well, she was selfish for knowledge.

The Gryfindor girl has been such a pest in his classes, beating all the Slytherins and being head of her class every year.

'She isn't a girl anymore.' The voice caught him off guard but was not all that unwelcome, she was out of school, of course she wasn't a little girl. No, she had grown into quite a nice looking young lady, no doubt the reason why Malfoy was after her. Severus had always been suspicious of Malfoy and his intentions with Granger. Ever since after the Quidditch world cup. Lucius had mentioned in casual conversation that she had a spirit on her and breaking that spirit would be an interesting challenge. He never mentioned anything to the order because he knew Lucius would never try anything when Albus was around… That problem wasn't in his way anymore.

Severus shivered at the thought of the things Malfoy would do to her. He had seen some of Malfoy's other victims, it was never pretty.

At that point Severus decided to do anything to protect Hermione from Lucius.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he shook his head. Lack of sleep was getting to him. Protecting her would mean exposure that would cause his death and many more. Somehow he didn't find himself caring.

A noise behind him distracted him, the sound of breaking glass caught his ears and he jumped up, wand at the ready and all senses alert. Silently he stepped toward the kitchen. Jumping into the threshold a curse was on his lips before he halted. It was only Hermione, on the floor picking up pieces of glass that looked like they used to belong to a cup.

"Lumos." He muttered, and light filled the room. She looked up at him then and he immediately noticed her slightly distraught face. She looked like she had been crying slightly, and her pajamas were disheveled, which consisted of shorts and a tank top, he noticed. She looked up at him.

"I – I was just coming to get some water. I wasn't thinking clearly, s-sorry for waking you." She stuttered. Bending down he took the glass from her hands and rested it on the table. He noticed her shaking slightly.

"What is wrong Miss. Granger?" He asked, covering her hands. She jerked them away suddenly.

"Nothing I'm fine." She stood up, brushing herself off.

"Clearly you are not." He pointed out.

"I just had a bad dream," she gritted out. "Nothing more."

"Were Potter's dreams 'nothing more?'" He glowered at her attitude; he was only trying to help her.

"They weren't like that, leave it alone!"

"Stop acting like a child!" He thundered and then hissed in pain as his dark mark burned on his arms. Her eyes softened as she looked to where he was grasping.

"Are you okay?" She asked but his only response was.

"Nothing I'm fine. I'll be back." With a flick of his wand his death eater robes were on and with a 'pop' he was gone.

Okay, she deserved that one.

* * *

Thanks again. TLC.. Ihrtchu REVIEWERS!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long for whoever is reading this,

see i have this thing where i really suck at updating quickly.

enjoy. i own nothing.

* * *

During meetings Severus had started to daydream slightly. Not overly so but to a point where he would be thinking about his next meal instead of what the Dark Lord was saying. Honestly, for a while there he was sure the Dark Lord was at a loss of what to do. His track record with killing Potter wasn't exactly in favor of him and he had this complete obsession with being the one to kill Potter. Now the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Arse was running around with The Red Headed Weasel destroying bits of the Dark Lords soul and whatever Voldemort would send to retrieve them, seemed to never return.

So, for a long time all the Dark Lords plans consisted of small attacks on different muggle villages. Severus wasn't particularly interested in that, hence the day dreaming. Tonight however was much different as Severus stood at full attention at his spot in the inner circle. Only the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eaters were called to this meeting, and there was a slight tension between everyone in the inner circle. Severus' place in the circle was highest, he had been moved to the right hand side of the Dark Lord; closest to his masters throne chair. Lucius' spot had once been there but ever since Severus had killed Dumbledore, he had been moved up, and Malfoy had been moved down.

Severus could remember that day so clearly. In the Dark Lords inner circle, if you were moved down in the ranks you were usually punished. In this case Lucius had lost his place because of what Severus had accomplished and for the fact his son had not completed the task given to him and then fled afterwards without a trace. The Dark Lord had been livid and taken his anger out on Lucius. Voldemort could not afford to kill Lucius like he had threatened Draco he would, but by the end of that night Lucius had wished he were dead. What further more infuriated the Dark Lord was that not only could he not find Draco, he could not find Narcissa either. The truth was that when Severus and Draco aparated away from Hogwarts, Severus had immediately taken them to one of his own Fathers old abandoned houses on the Irish country side and told them to stay there until he returned.

He had taken a week before it had been safe for him to go there and perform the Fidelius Charm, making himself the Secret Keeper of the Malfoy's. He wasn't exactly surprised when he returned and the Malfoy's seemed to have moved very little. Draco, usually being an arrogant git, would have left the little home immediately after Severus, but it seemed in this case, young Malfoy realized just how much Danger he was in. Since then Severus had not visited them, but delivered them food every two weeks by a different owl each time. He never wrote them any notes, or sent them any papers.

"The time is drawing slowly near, my friends, my Death Eaters." Voldemort hissed the words, "Potter may be retrieving my possessions but that is all he is doing." Behind his mask Severus' brow furrowed. Hermione had told him that Potter had destroyed them all but the last two and the Dark Lord himself. "Yes, he does not know how to destroy them. He saw how it had injured the old fool; he cannot take that risk. We will strike soon, in surprise, before I am weakened. We will take back what is mine." Voldemort's red eyes glinted strangely in the torch lighted chamber. "Including the Wizarding World." Severus didn't move he had done this for years, he knew any little movement of surprise or astonishment would betray him. "I will be calling on each one of my most trusted individually to tell you your own personal task to complete before the war begins." And with that, Voldemort disappeared.

Severus always thought it was so over dramatic the way he just aparated away at the end of meetings, leaving them to socialize. Severus scowled; he hated socializing, especially with his 'colleagues'.

"Severus, you must be overwhelmed with joy knowing that soon, you will be able to come out of hiding." Lucius Malfoy, Severus' scowl seemed to deepen as he turned to greet the man.

"If you recall Malfoy, many of us, with the exceptions of the ones who use their money to buy themselves back into society, will be able to come out of hiding." Lucius smiled, or tried to smile, the expression came out more like a sneer.

"Yes and where are you hiding now, Severus?" Lucius asked as he turned his snake head cane beneath his palm. "Not at that dreaded place of yours, Spinners End I should hope. I swear I have seen you from time to time sneaking around London." Severus remained neutral, he knew Malfoy was trying to get something out of him. Severus could not allow him to find any stable proof he was a traitor.

"I go where I need to be, Lucius. I will especially be doing that now, with the war at the tips of our heels. There is a lot to prepare for." Severus refused to answer Lucius' question directly, all he wanted to do was return to Hermione's flat and have a strong cup of tea. They were going to need to take a lot of time to figure out what to do. Severus watched as Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"I see, yes, there is plenty to prepare for, our Lord will be victorious. His loyal servants will reek the benefits they deserve no doubt." Lucius leaned closer to Severus, his voice becoming nothing but a whisper. "Mudblood slaves, Severus, tied to our beds. I've already informed the Dark Lord of my pick." And as quickly as Lucius had leaned in and said it he had straightened up and was adjusting his cloak. "Pity Severus, I must be off, there's a few things I need to discuss with Bella." With that he was gone.

'Oh fuck'.

* * *

Hermione chugged down the rest of her coffee and slammed the cup back onto the table. This was the third glass she had drunk since Snape had left. She was absolutely determined to stay awake until he returned. She felt a little bad for being such a twit. She had had a horrible dream about what it would be like if Voldemort were to run the Wizarding world. Now Snape was off with Voldemort and she had no idea when he would be coming back. She wondered briefly if he would come back, or if he would come back with a gang of death eaters. The thought left her head though and she scolded herself for doubting him, there was just something about Severus that made her believe him, made her trust him…

Sighing, Hermione lifted the coffee pot from the counter to poor herself another glass when she heard a distinct 'popping' sound from behind her and promptly spilt hot coffee all over her counter.

"Don't scare me like that!" She wheezed as she turned around and was again very surprised as Snape grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "What!" she managed to bite out between shakes, which then abruptly stopped and was replaced by a smirk.

"Just wanted to see if you were awake." He muttered and motioned her to sit down at the table. "We have a lot to discuss." It was then that she realized he was still in his death eater robes. She stopped and took a good look, he was completely clad in black, but that was no different from what he always wore. The only difference was the black gloves, and the white skull mask that he held now in one of his hands. He seemed to notice her observations. "Would you like me to change, Miss Granger?" She only shook her head. "Very well."

Hermione offered him a cup of coffee, but he gently refused and pointed out he was not a dog, and did not lick up any liquids. Her cheeks dusted pink as she flicked her wand and cleaned up the mess, then putting water on for tea, as he requested.

"Potter hasn't destroyed any of the Hurcruxs." He said simply, and then leaned back in his chair, seemingly inspecting the wood of the table. Hermione seethed silently. Was that all he was going to bloody well say?

"That's impossible. Riddles Diary was destroyed in Harry's second year, and Slytherin's locket was destroyed by R.A.B. who knows when. Harry and Ron destroyed Hufflepuffs cup!" Hermione smiled to herself and waited for his response.

"Like I said. Potter has destroyed nothing." Hermione just starred at him. "The Dark Lord feels no difference. Potter may have found the cup, but he doesn't have a clue what to do with it. Destroying a Hurcrux isn't easy, you saw the effect it had on Albus." He was right, Dumbledore had been injured severely. "The Dark Lord sees this as an opportunity to begin the war." Hermione gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"No! We're not ready yet! He has so much more power then we do!" Snape nodded dully.

"He does have the Werewolves, but the giants remain neutral. If he plans to attack soon then they will not pick a side. You have to go to Minerva tomorrow and tell her of this development." Hermione nodded numbly. She had no idea what to do really, for all the logic and knowledge she had it seemed to just shut off in this moment. War wasn't something Hermione took lightly. She had read plenty of muggle books on World War one and two. Hermione leaned closer to Snape on the table.

Severus was surprised when he saw her move towards him slightly, he stopped tilting his chair and sat up straight. She seemed to be in a place of her own right now, he had forgotten she had never seen the first war, and the fact she was only a 18 year old girl who was so closely tied to the final battle. He wouldn't be surprised if she was a little overwhelmed by this news. He almost felt guilty that he had chosen her to be his messenger to the Order, she was really so young, and shouldn't have to deal with this burden.

Is she really that young? He asked himself, and was surprised when he answered no. She had stopped being a child the minute she became friend's with Harry Bloody Potter.

She looked at him then, her doe eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and so many questions. He breathed in slowly; she was a beautiful young lady. Her hair was a pulled back in a low ponytail and was messy; her cheeks were slightly flushed with her excitement or fear. He couldn't quite tell which, but damn was she beautiful. Mentally, he slapped himself a couple times.

"Do you think we have a chance?" She asked, so softly his heart seemed to shatter in his chest, and really he wanted to tell her that no matter what, he'd make sure she was safe, but that was just plain out lying. At that point he decided not to mention to her what Lucius had said to him at the meeting. There was no reason to frighten her more.

"We have as much chance as we have determination and hope, Hermione." He didn't know why he had used her first name but his answer seemed to comfort her slightly and she nodded.

"Tomorrow I'll go to Minerva first thing, we'll think of something I'm sure." She smiled at him softly. "And she'll be glad to hear we still have a spy in Voldemort's ranks." Severus' face changed immediately and he stood up.

"You can not tell her where you are receiving this information from." He said this in that tone of voice that reminded Hermione of when he was her teacher, but he wasn't her teacher anymore. The soft moment they had had just seconds before seemed to vanish.

"Why not? How the hell am I going to explain to her where all this is coming from and if it's valid? She won't listen to a thing I say without confirmation!" Hermione was standing to now.

"She will listen, and you will tell her that the source is to remain confidential. The order has no other choice but to listen, and you will tell them that if they do not, then they should all prepare for extremely painful deaths because that is what will happen if you all don't start doing something!" His voice had risen unconsciously and Hermione had taken a step back. She looked slightly hurt, but more angry then anything.

"Fine." She spat out between her clenched jaw and with that she returned to her room, slamming the door loudly behind her. That was when Severus noticed the kettle whistling in the back round. Pinching the bridge between his nose he sat back down.

He felt a headache coming on.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was up at dawn and left immediately for Hogwarts. Arriving in Hogsmeade, she briefly entertained the idea of going for a drink, but then remembered that it was 7 in the morning.

She was thankful for the summer air, even though it was a bit crisp this early in the morning, it was better then in the winter. She remembered the long walks from the School to the village and how it had been so cold she thought her toes were going to fall off.

When she arrived at the Headmasters office she wondered why Minerva decided to stay at Hogwarts over the summer, but it seemed that this year there were at least 15 teachers staying. She wondered if it was because Hogwarts was just all around safer then any other place. She laughed at the thought, it seemed like nothing but a fairytale now. Hogwarts wasn't safe.

"Hermione! I hope you haven't been standing outside my office long. I don't imagine how you would know to get in." Hermione smiled as she turned to greet her former professor. "None the less I decided to keep the password sweet names, in a sort of honor for Albus." Hermione smiled at this. "Chocolate Frogs."

As Hermione entered the office she felt an overwhelming desire to leave, immediately. She really hated being in here, and as much as she loved Minerva, the only person she thought should be in this office was Dumbledore.

With this on her mind she quickly told the older woman all about what Snape had told her, leaving out whom was the one giving her this information. Minerva looked a tad bit skeptical but asked few questions other then main details and who she got this important information from. Hermione flushed and felt like a complete idiot when she told Minerva that it was confidential, but trustworthy. Damn, if Severus screwed her over she'd ring his neck with her own two hands. Severus, the thought of him crossed her mind, and the way he had used her first name last night. There was something about that voice of his, and the way her name just rolled off his tongue that made her feel warm inside her belly. Maybe it was just stomach acid.

"I think I know what I will assign you for your first task as an Order member." She smiled softly and folded her fingers on her desk. "I seem to remember you were quite the researcher at school." Hermione blushed slightly as she recalled all the late night escapades into the restricted section. "I am putting you in charge of finding out how to properly destroy Hurcruxs and then performing that task." Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Are you sure? That is something which is very crucial to whether we win or lose this war… and you're putting me in charge of it?" Hermione couldn't deny the excitement she held at the idea, after all that was what she did, solve problems and retain knowledge. Minerva smiled.

"I don't think anyone in the order could do a better job then you. Good Luck, I'll update Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter."

Hermione left the office by 9:45, feeling slightly dumb struck. Where the hell would she start?

* * *

A/N : Thanks babes. Kind of a transition chapter, not an overwhelming amount of action

but i PROMISE. cross my heart and hope to die we'll be getting some SS/HG action going on soon. i just hate to rush it.


End file.
